Liara T'Soni
Dr. Liara T'Soni is an asari researcher who has spent the past fifty years of her life studying Prothean technology and culture, specialising in the Prothean extinction. She was born on Thessia in 2077, making her "only" 106—little more than a child in asari terms. She already has a great deal of insight into the Protheans and is a highly trained user of biotics. She is a potential romance interest for either a male or female Shepard. Liara T'Soni is voiced by Ali Hillis and her face is modelled after actress Jillian Murray. __TOC__ Mass Effect Talents There is a bug affecting Liara's character on all platforms (PC, Xbox 360) that remains unpatched as of PC version 1.02. If you unlock all of Liara's biotic talents, it will cause the tech ability Overload to be unavailable for the player to use in the HUD screen/Power Wheel. The only way Liara can then use Overload is if the Squad Power Usage option is set to Active. Dossier After learning Liara is Matriarch Benezia's daughter, Commander Shepard searches for Liara to discover what, if anything, she knows. Searching the Artemis Tau cluster, Shepard eventually discovers her suspended in an energy field at a dig site on Therum, a mining world in the Knossos system. The geth have chased her behind the barrier curtains, in an attempt to either kill Liara or force her to help Saren Arterius find the Conduit. After being rescued from the doomed ruins, Liara joins the Normandy and is subsequently available as a squad member. She uses her telepathic abilities to assist in interpreting Shepard's fragmented visions gained from the Prothean Beacons, in order to discover and thwart Saren's plan in time. She is surprised by Shepard's revelation of the Protheans' extinction by the Reapers, but believes it to be true, as there was remarkably little evidence of the Protheans' existence—as if something or someone did not want the mystery of their extinction solved. Liara does not relish her role as Benezia's daughter and has shied away from her mother's life as an important figure in galactic affairs. Benezia's position meant Liara faced high expectations from everyone, and she chose a career in archaeology to escape the pressures of being the daughter of such a prominent figure. Because of her work, Liara spends most of her time alone. She is shy and not used to lying, a trait Ashley Williams is tempted to take advantage of—"Want me to ask about her sex life? Might be illuminating." Liara is viewed with suspicion by the rest of the Normandy's crew because of her connection to Benezia, though she has not spoken to the matriarch in many years. However, she knows her mother well enough to be astonished to discover she is working with Saren, and does not believe she could be aiding him of her own free will. Shepard can talk to Liara about her mother and discuss the reasons Benezia may have for assisting Saren, as well as asari culture in general and the misconceptions surrounding Liara's species. Liara later explains she is unaware of whom Benezia chose as her partner, only knowing that her 'second parent' was another asari. Reproduction between two asari is taboo in asari culture, which may contribute to Liara behaving as an outcast from society; it is speculated that her 'father' did not wish to be identified due to the social stigma surrounding 'pureblooded' offspring. Whatever the reason, Benezia never reveals the identity of her partner to Liara—whether this is important enough to be explored further in the future is unclear. As a result, Benezia raised Liara alone, though this is not unusual among asari due to their long lifespan. From an early age Liara became fascinated in the Protheans, seeing them as wondrous, mysterious figures. Liara is initially drawn to Shepard because the Commander was touched by Prothean technology on Eden Prime. Unfortunately, Liara is used to being alone for long periods of time, and confesses that she always seems to say something embarrassing around other people. When Shepard jokes about Liara sounding like she wants to dissect Shepard in a lab, Liara becomes flustered and claims she only meant Shepard would make an interesting specimen for an in-depth study, further embarrassing herself. Liara discreetly looks up Shepard's service history to learn more, worrying about making a fool of herself if she asks the Commander directly. Her scientific interest gradually becomes a romantic attraction that Shepard can choose to pursue. Even if Shepard has other romantic interests, Liara still cares about the Commander, sympathetic to the nightmares Shepard suffers because of the visions from the beacon. Liara is very compassionate—she even feels sorry for Saren because he is losing his mind to indoctrination. If she is present during the Noveria mission, she will always counsel forgiveness and advise Shepard to release the Rachni Queen. However, she is used to defending herself on remote digs—sites are often raided by privateers for artifacts—and in combat, she makes a formidable ally due to her near-complete focus on biotics. If Liara accompanies Shepard to Ilos, she, unlike the other squad members, finds the planet fascinating rather than unnerving, given her interest in the Protheans. She never expected to set foot on Ilos, and hopes to return after Saren has been dealt with. She becomes very excited once they descend into the bunker, wondering what secrets are hidden inside—resulting in the other squad member reminding her that they are there to stop Saren and that she can save the sightseeing for later. After Vigil has given his message to Shepard, Liara wants to stay and talk to the VI a little longer, saying this might be their only chance to learn what Vigil can tell them about the Protheans. Shepard can offer an opinion on Liara's sense of priority. Romance If Shepard begins a relationship with Liara, she eventually reveals she has never melded before and finds the idea a little daunting, but gradually comes to trust the Commander, feeling as if they share some special connection. However she feels the times are too dark for them to give into each other and regrets having to make this sacrifice for the sake of the mission. During the Normandy's lockdown, she comes to Shepard's side to reassure the Commander, and they almost share a kiss before being interrupted by Joker. When the Normandy escapes and is en route to Ilos, Liara comes to see Shepard, claiming she wants to spend the night, afraid she might never see Shepard again but certain this is what she wants. If the missions on Feros, Noveria, and Virmire are completed before rescuing Liara, it will be impossible to romance her since the story forces the Normandy back to the Citadel and subsequently gets locked-down. Mission and Assignments During the mission on Noveria, Gianna Parasini mentions to Shepard that Matriarch Benezia is visiting Peak 15. If Liara has been recruited but is not present, a squad member will suggest that Shepard bring her to confront or possibly talk her mother around. Upon regaining her true self, the Matriarch confides that she had always been very proud of Liara, calling her "Little Wing" before expiring. Liara mourns for her mother, but takes some comfort from the fact Benezia tried to stop Saren, no matter how the attempt turned out. She chooses to remember Benezia as she once was. Mass Effect: Redemption Two turian brothers and a batarian, heading towards Omega, are discussing their asari passenger, and comment it's been a month since the destruction of the Normandy and the disappearance of Commander Shepard. When their passenger, revealed to be Liara, asks if they're close to the station, they refuse to let her leave and suggestively demand additional "docking fees". Disgusted, she refuses and uses her biotics to incapacitate them. Liara then docks the ship herself, telling the landing staff that her visit is both business and personal, and that she has "someone to meet". Later, in the Afterlife Club on Omega, Liara is speaking with an elcor patron about Shepard's whereabouts, only to be told they have not seen "...anyone like that here—nor have I been looking". The two are commenting on a news broadcast that reports the Citadel is still under reconstruction when they are interrupted by a mysterious hooded figure, who is revealed to be a drell. Liara recognises him as her contact, and asks for information on Shepard. The drell agrees to inform her, but only once they are outside. The drell, known as Feron, informs Liara that Shepard is dead. Liara is devastated and asks Feron to see the body when they are attacked by Blue Sun mercenaries. The Blue Sun mercenaries are attacked by Cerberus operatives and Liara and Feron manage to escape only to be captured by Cerberus, where they meet Miranda Lawson. Liara meets with the Illusive Man to discuss Cerberus's motives; Shepard represents humanity and Cerberus wants the body back in human hands. The Collectors have hired the Shadow Broker who in turn, hired the Blue Sun mercenaries to retrieve Shepard's body as well. The Illusive Man tasks Liara to find out precisely why the Collectors want Shepard's body. Liara agrees, but for Shepard, not Cerberus. Mass Effect 2 Two years after the events of Mass Effect, Shepard meets Liara upon reaching Illium, and discovers that she has become an information broker. She is unable to talk to the Commander freely since all of her conversations are probably being recorded on Illium. Liara's personality has become much darker and ruthless, showing willingness to break the law and to threaten people in order to achieve success in the information trade. She is even heard quoting her mother, Matriarch Benezia, when threatening a contact. Her change in personality is later revealed to be attributed to her hatred of the Shadow Broker and her determination to end him for the grief the Broker put her through. Shepard can try to break through her shell and see the real Liara, but only for a moment. When asked about her needs, Shepard will offer to track down the Shadow Broker's agent known as the Observer. She is also willing to provide the Commander with information on the locations of some of the potential mission recruits. Romance If she was Shepard's romantic partner in 2183, she is seen on the SSV Normandy as it is attacked by an unknown assailant. On Shepard's orders to evacuate, she climbs into an escape pod before the Normandy is destroyed. After Commander Shepard is resurrected through the Lazarus Project, the Illusive Man tells the Commander that Liara is probably working for the Shadow Broker and, if so, she is not to be trusted. During their first meeting on Illium, she greets Shepard with a kiss. After that, Liara confesses that she feels guilty—she understood that Cerberus would use Shepard for their own business, but nevertheless gave the Commander's body to the Illusive Man, because she could not let Shepard go. She feared Shepard would hate her for this and apologizes. Shepard may choose to calm her by assuring her that she did the right thing as the current mission is extremely important. On the other hand, if Shepard accuses Liara for this selfish betrayal, Liara rebuffs this saying it was a sliver of hope that she refused to turn down, and if she did then the Commander would have remained dead. She states that it was either Cerberus or the Collectors. She says Cerberus was the best choice she could make and again apologizes. After handing over Shepard's body, Liara remained on Illium, devoted to hunting the Shadow Broker down, although she expresses regret that she cannot come with Shepard. On-board the Normandy SR-2, the Commander will have a picture of her near the private terminal in Shepard's quarters. If Shepard remains faithful to their relationship, the Commander will look at Liara's picture during the journey to the Omega 4 relay. Lair of the Shadow Broker See Lair of the Shadow Broker Weapon Proficiencies *Heavy Pistols *Submachine Guns Powers Dossier Cerberus provides Shepard with information regarding the Shadow Broker and asks Shepard to deliver it to Liara. The information provides Liara with a lead to track down the Broker along with proof that Feron, a friend captured by the Broker, is alive. She asks Shepard to meet her at her apartment to discuss plans regarding the Shadow Broker, but when Shepard arrives, the apartment is locked down, and a Spectre Tela Vasir is conducting an investigation into Liara's disappearance. Vasir orders the cops to leave, and with the aid of Shepard, conducts an investigation of the apartment. After discovering that Liara went to the Baria Frontiers office in the Dracon Trade Center to meet with an informant, Vasir, Shepard, and the squad follow. Liara was meeting her contact on the third floor when, just as Shepard, Vasir, and the squad arrive, a series of explosions tear through the building. Shepard and the squad fight their way up from the bottom while Vasir lands on the roof of the building and proceeds downward. When Shepard reaches the Baria Frontiers office, Vasir is already there and Liara's contact is dead. Vasir asks if Liara's body was found but before Shepard can reply, Liara emerges from the shadows pointing her gun at Vasir. She says that Vasir was the one who tried to kill her, and that Vasir has the disk with the Shadow Broker's location, having taken it from the dead informant. Shepard and the squad then turn their weapons on Vasir, who shatters a window, throwing the glass as a distraction to escape. Liara generates a biotic field to protect the squad, and Shepard tackles Vasir out of the broken window. After a brief fight, Liara also jumps through the window, using her biotics to slow her fall, and while Shepard and the squad fight their way back through the Trade Center, she pursues Vasir, eventually cornering her on the landing pad outside the building. When Shepard and the squad arrive, Vasir, now outnumbered, calls her X3M, jumps in and speeds away. Liara grabs a cab and is joined by Shepard. Shepard pilots the vehicle while Liara keeps an eye out for obstacles and Vasir. Eventually they catch up, and Vasir tries to knock them out of the sky. However, Vasir collides with another vehicle, and then crashes on the roof of the Azure hotel. Shepard lands the cab on the roof and Liara joins Shepard to pursue Vasir. They proceed to battle their way through Shadow Broker agents in the hotel until they eventually catch up to Vasir in a plaza. Vasir takes a hostage, and Shepard tries to talk her down. However eventually words are useless and Vasir picks a fight. They battle Vasir until she collapses near one of the plaza's walls. Liara is first there, grabs the disk and goes off to analyze it while Shepard converses with Vasir before she dies. When Shepard catches up and asks if that is the data they need, Liara replies that it is exactly what they needed and now she can finally take down the Shadow Broker for good, with Shepard's help. If pressed, Liara is very thankful to Shepard for helping her again. She talks about how Shepard rescued her on Therum two years ago, how Shepard always seemed to make things work out, and now they are doing it again. If pressed again, Liara will mention their plan and her desire to get Feron back, and tell Shepard her plan to attack the Broker. Liara joins Shepard in the raid on the Broker's Base. The Shadow Broker's forces try to keep them out, but they fight to the door. Liara uses a door cracker that is illegal even on Illium, manages to bypass the door and the squad gets inside. From there, they fight through the ship, eventually finding the ship's prison cells. There Liara finds her long lost partner. Feron however can't be released without killing him as he is hooked up to a torture machine that will fry his brain if tampered with. He tells the squad where to shut it off, and the squad sets off to free Feron and bring down the Shadow Broker once and for all. When they finally reach the Shadow Broker's office, they discover that the Broker is actually a yahg, a species that are effective outcasts in the galaxy. The Broker shows his knowledge of the situation, and talks about how Liara is just fumbling around in the darkness. However, Liara shows that she knows more than the Shadow Broker thought she knew. In a rage, the Broker throws his desk and engages Shepard and Liara in combat. After a protracted fight, in a coordinated effort, Shepard distracts the Broker, while Liara brings down the liquid that was contained in the ceiling onto the Shadow Broker. The liquid causes the Broker's barrier to malfunction, and he dies in the subsequent explosion. As the squad picks themselves up, the power goes out briefly, allowing Feron to escape and he makes a break for the airlock. In the Broker's office, the Shadow Broker's agents start asking about the interruption in the signal. Liara walks over to the mass of computer banks, and after a few seconds, contacts the agents, in the Shadow Broker's voice and giving an explanation that power went out temporarily when they were upgrading hardware. While this is happening, Feron storms into the office, brandishing his gun, but lowers it when he sees what is going on. Feron and Shepard ask if this is what Liara wants, and she is sure. Feron leaves to check on the power systems leaving Shepard and Liara alone. Liara assumes the position of Shadow Broker, with his minions none the wiser, and promises Shepard that she will turn the organization around. She also mentions that she will be able to provide Shepard with more information now thanks to the Broker's extensive networks. She vows to use the Broker's resources for good; to help Shepard combat the Reapers. She and Feron remain on the Shadow Broker Base ship. Liara lets Shepard depart with the promise that they can return anytime. Shepard can also invite Liara aboard the Normandy for a tour of the ship and to catch up. If Shepard refuses to have Liara come aboard the Normandy, she will sadly accept the refusal. When walking away she will stop to look at the Commander, only to have the Commander not look at her. Romance During the Shadow Broker mission, Shepard has an opportunity to try and confront Liara about their relationship before boarding the Shadow Broker's ship while expressing resentment of Liara for using the Commander to help find the Shadow Broker. Liara responds that she can't "undo two years of mourning." After Shepard has defeated the yahg and Liara has become the new Shadow Broker, Shepard questions whether this is what she wants. Liara begins enumerating the ways that her new position can benefit Shepard but bursting into tears afterwards, unbelieving that her two year quest for vengeance is over. If Shepard chooses to hug Liara, Shepard reassures her and they lightly kiss but Liara stops short. Liara implies they and their relationship have changed over the two years, but if Shepard interrupts her before she finishes, the Commander intimately holds her and they kiss deeply. Later, Shepard can ask Liara whether she ever developed a romantic relationship with Feron, but Liara assures Shepard that she and Feron are "just friends" and that Shepard made it clear to Feron that she was "as you humans say, taken." Alternatively, if Shepard opts not to kiss Liara, she will teasingly ask if Shepard is jealous and suggest that the Commander "do something about it." Then Liara says that she misses Shepard but she doesn't want to put pressure on the Commander. Shepard has the option of just staying friends or becoming involved again. Regardless of the choice, Shepard invites Liara for a drink on the Normandy. Back in Shepard's cabin on the Normandy, if the Commander chose to continue the romance, the conversation focuses on Liara asking Shepard about their future. Shepard jokes about marrying, growing old and having "lots of little blue children." Feeling burdened at the thought of losing Shepard again, Liara needs to know if Shepard is always coming back. Shepard teases Liara for asking a big promise but subtly suggests about needing something special to come back to and hints to her for an offer. In response, Liara says she's open to suggestions, then gasps as Shepard reaches behind her. Mass Effect: Homeworlds As the new Shadow Broker, Liara desperately searches for a way to stop the Reapers. Journeying to Thessia to examine the Prothean archives there, she is disappointed to learn how little they contain. A former colleague recommends investigating Kahje since its Prothean ruins are much more vast. Once there, Liara persuades a hanar official to allow her to visit a submerged Prothean site that had become a hanar shrine. A drell named Quoyle takes her to the shrine, but on arrival the shrine launches torpedoes at Quoyle's craft; a Cerberus Phantom had killed the shrine's staff and activated the defenses. When the craft is hit, Liara uses her biotics to keep it from flooding while Quoyle guides it to the dock. At the shrine, Liara encounters and kills the Phantom, using her biotics to slam a piece of debris through the Phantom's skull. Quoyle is wounded, but not mortally and tells Liara to go on to the archives. There, Liara discovers a promising lead in the form of encryption keys for other Prothean archives, but is interrupted by the Illusive Man. He insists that the Phantom is not his doing, blaming the attack on a rogue faction within Cerberus and proposes that they form an alliance against the Reapers. Liara agrees that to pool her resources with Cerberus's against the Reapers might be a mutually beneficial move, but she insists that he upload his information first. When the Illusive Man remains silent, Liara opines that either he wants to keep the information he has to himself, or that he doesn't have any information in the first place. As Liara goes to leave, the Illusive Man insinuates that she doesn't have what it takes to be the Shadow Broker, claiming that his black market contacts think the Broker has become soft and weak, and insists she needs his help; Liara retorts that he is the one trying to make a deal, advises him to send an army the next time he tries to kill her and leaves. As she helps Quoyle to the shrine's shuttle bay, she informs Admiral Hackett of her possible lead and asks for access to a top-secret facility on Mars. Mass Effect 3 Weapon proficiencies *Submachine Guns *Heavy Pistols Powers Dossier If Shepard assisted Liara in taking out the Shadow Broker, she mentions that during the time which Shepard was under Alliance custody, Cerberus managed to track down the Shadow Broker's ship location, and sent a cruiser against it. Liara and Feron managed to load as much vital equipment onboard a shuttle as possible, then crashed the Shadow Broker's ship into the Cerberus cruiser to make their escape. Liara didn't have much love lost over the event, for the most crucial part of the Shadow Broker's operation is the spy network across the galaxy. If Shepard didn't assist Liara, then she will still be the Shadow Broker. Liara will raid the Shadow Broker's ship with dozens of mercenaries, but will lose Feron during the process. After the events of Arrival, Liara realized what little time the galaxy had before the Reapers arrived. Admiral Hackett knew it too and commissioned Liara's aid in finding a way to stop them. But this brought her into conflict with the Illusive Man, as their agents began crossing paths. Eventually, through process of elimination, mixed with a little desperation, Liara discovered the existence of a blueprint for a Prothean device that could theoretically destroy the Reapers at the Mars Archives. Unfortunately, the Reaper invasion hit Earth. During the chaos, Cerberus assaulted the Archives and Liara found herself evading their troops through the air ducts. After managing to kill her pursuers, Liara reunited with Shepard, who had barely escaped Earth and had been ordered by Hackett to Mars. After Mars, Liara relocated to the Normandy in Miranda Lawson's old office on the crew deck; the room serves as fully functional Shadow Broker's office, with communication terminals and monitors salvaged from the Broker ship, lined up on the wall, as well as the custom VI drone, now properly reprogrammed and named "Glyph". She insists on being present during Javik's recruitment mission and is initially overjoyed to have a real living Prothean onboard the Normandy. However, following several conversations with him, she's slowly growing increasingly disappointed, having previously imagined Protheans as the "keepers of wisdom and enlightenment" of their era, only to find them to be "cold and ruthless imperialistic warlords". Once the mission to Palaven has been completed, Liara reminisces about her stay on Palaven when she was very young. She wistfully talks about the mountains that "go on forever" according to a turian who teased her at that time, comparing them to the current state of Palaven. She contacts Garrus on the comm, asking him to come over and talk which Garrus turns down, wishing to be alone. Upon visiting the Citadel after rescuing Primarch Victus, Shepard can meet Liara in the Presidium Commons. She is still caught up in her work and is unable to truly savor the beauty of the Citadel. Shepard can tell her to take more time off, but she insists on working, asking Shepard to meet Barla Von who might be able to help the war effort. After talking to Liara, Shepard can find Matriarch Aethyta at Apollo's Cafe having moved out from Illium. If Shepard presses Aethyta, the Commander learns that the matriarch is Liara's "father" and she is spying Liara on behalf of the asari government because of what Benezia did. Shepard can bring this information to Liara but she is already aware of it, though she does not want to speak to Aethyta. If the Commander presses Liara to approach Aethyta, she agrees to talk with Aethyta. Afterwards, Shepard can stand nearby and eavesdrop on their conversation, which starts off awkward but then goes into reminiscing about Benezia. After further conversations, it appears that Liara has warmed up to Aethyta as she begins to call Aethyta "dad" and tells her that Aethyta is "the best father a girl could wish for" after Aethyta gifts Liara with an asari commando squad. After the evacuation of Grissom Academy, if Jack was present, Liara comments on the brilliant performance of the biotic students against Cerberus which must make Jack proud. When Shepard asks if asari have biotic schools, she says that every asari school involves biotic training as basic education. Liara eventually comes forth with a special project to present to Shepard. She had created a time capsule containing information on various things in their cycle, including the Reapers and plans for the Crucible, monitored similar to Vigil on Ilos. She had seeded multiple capsules on many planets in case they lose to the Reapers and the next cycle can carry on their work. However, she wanted to ask how she can portray Shepard for future generations. Shepard can tell her to decide for herself, be honest or show how inspiring the Commander was. After the mission to rescue the turian platoon or investigating the planet Utukku, Liara is found with Garrus, enjoying some rare leisure time in the Port Observation Lounge. They discuss Garrus's sojourn on Omega as Archangel. Liara tells about some of her adventures involving Cerberus. After the mission to cure the genophage is over and if Wrex is the Clan Urdnot leader, Liara expresses her lingering doubts about the genophage cure, hoping that the krogan don't misuse it. She knows that the other krogan are not like Wrex, who might not be able to stop them from starting a new krogan empire. She also says that the galaxy must get used to the krogan having a bigger part in the galaxy. If Eve survived the genophage cure process, Liara admires her courage and determination, saying that Eve reminded her of some of the most formidable matriarchs she knows. If Eve doesn't make it, Liara voices disappointment over her death, saying that she could have rallied the krogan forces. During the Cerberus attack on the Citadel, if the Virmire survivor, Kaidan/Ashley is killed, Liara is very upset at their death. She meets Shepard on the Port Observation Lounge in the Normandy and reminisces about them. She asks Shepard why they had to kill Kaidan/Ashley, to which Shepard can respond sadly that they wished there was another way or intone harshly that Kaidan/Ashley chose their fate when he/she sided with Udina. Liara passes a distress call from the planet Lesuss to the Commander, requesting them to investigate it as several asari commando squads have gone silent after going there. After the mission on Lesuss, Liara sympathizes with Rila who sacrificed herself to destroy the monastery. If Shepard killed Rila, Liara is disquieted at their choice, asking the Commander if they really needed to kill her. She is glad however, that Shepard destroyed the monastery, saying that nobody deserves to be turned into horrible mutations like the Banshees. Upon completion of the mission to sabotage the geth dreadnought, Liara has a conversation with Joker over the comm, who asks her if her hair tentacles move. Liara is flustered and refuses to answer his question. Shepard can support either of them. If Shepard supports Joker, Liara exasperatingly tells him that the hair tentacles are semi-flexible cartilage based scalp crests, to which Joker is very happy that he won a bet with Vega. After the destruction of the Reaper on Rannoch, if the geth are destroyed, Liara is disquieted, saying to EDI that she wonders if the geth truly would have become sentient if the Reaper code was uploaded. She says that they would have been powerful allies. If peace was achieved, Liara converse with Tali on the comm(if she is present), expressing wonder and amazement at the feat they pulled off. She hopes that the quarians would start accepting the geth as more than servants, even friends. After the fall of Thessia, she can be found in Javik's cabin caught in a fierce argument. Shepard can choose to defuse the situation, which results in them reaching of a tentative peace between the two. Both sides will however, slowly grow to respect and appreciate each other over time and, if Javik does not touch his memory shard, are thinking of writing a book together titled "Journeys with the Prothean". After the mission to Horizon is completed and if Miranda was present and survived, Liara hopes that she will get better, commenting that she is a very driven woman. Through her Shadow Broker resources, Liara greatly aids the war effort, including the acquisition of information, contacts, forces, and resources crucial to the war against the Reapers. If Liara is in the squad at the final push towards the Conduit, she will be killed by Harbinger if the Effective Military Strength is too low. This marks the only time in the entire series where Liara can die. Romance When Shepard first reunites with Liara on the mission to the Prothean Archives, the Commander takes her hands into theirs. Liara expresses her worries for the Commander as she had heard about the attack on Earth. She regrets not being able to visit Shepard during their imprisonment. The Commander then says that they had missed her too. Later in the mission, in a security post, Liara blames herself for not realizing that Dr. Coré was a Cerberus undercover operative. Shepard tries to comfort her by saying that it's not her fault. When she expresses doubt, The Commander then moves closer to her and takes her hands in theirs, assuring her that they will stop the Reapers together. After the discouraging meeting with the Council, when the Commander visits her room, Liara asks Shepard if they are still interested in her as it has been years since they had been together (if Shepard did not aid her in becoming the Shadow Broker). If Shepard did assist in the attack on the Shadow Broker Base and invited her aboard the Normandy SR-2, she says that she will always remember that tour and asks the Commander whether they should continue with their relationship. Shepard takes her into their arms, while remarking there were a lot of reasons they were happy to see Liara on Mars, to which Liara responds that she will like that list but regrets that she has a lot to do. On the Citadel, after rescuing the turian Primarch, Shepard meets Matriarch Aethyta in Apollo's Cafe, who turns out to be Liara's "father". She warns Shepard that she will not let them within a light-year of Liara if they retain Cerberus ties. Then she tells the Commander about the Matriarchs' plans to assassinate Liara if she overstepped the line, to which the Commander can respond aggressively and make it clear to Aethyta that Liara is their girl. Sometime after saving Eve from the STG Base, Shepard can find Liara in her room conversing with Glyph about the destruction of the colony of Tyvor. She starts musing about her young age and how that could allow her to witness the entire cycle coming to an end. Shepard tells her not to give up hope. When Liara wonders how the Commander keeps themselves going. Shepard replies that they couldn't do anything without her. Liara sits down on Shepard's lap and gives them a quick kiss and calls them "flatterer". After the Cerberus attack on the Citadel, Liara asks Shepard to join her on the Citadel for some free time. She begins remembering her mother and says that she misses her. Shepard can choose to ask her to tell more about Benezia or simply offer their condolences. Then they tell Liara that they wish to spend their life with her. She accepts and they kiss. After the revelation in the asari temple, during the conversation with Javik, Shepard asks him whether he was honest with his words of encouragement to a grief-stricken Liara, who just watched her world devastated by the Reapers. The Commander insists that it is important as Liara means a lot to them, to which Javik will say that he meant it. Shepard then proceeds to comfort Liara in her cabin. During the mission to uncover the secret of Leviathan, she is very worried about Shepard venturing underwater. When Shepard manages to get back to the surface, Liara supports the Commander to the shuttle and attempts to revive them. When Shepard regains consciousness, she persuades the Commander never to do that again. Back on the Normandy, she says that she doesn't want any tentacled monster inside Shepard's mind, besides her. Before the attack on Cerberus Headquarters, Liara heads to Shepard's quarters, where they converse about getting ready for the final battle. She also notes how easy it would be if they just went somewhere far away and just lived out their lives in peace. Shepard will then tell Liara that there is no place they'd rather be, to which Liara agrees. They will then share an intimate night together before the assault on Cronos Station. Just before the final battle in London, Liara will comment on how disappointed their 'little blue children' will be that she does not have a speech ready, to which Shepard will tell her that they will make up a good story for them. Afterwards, Liara will offer Shepard a gift: to join her consciousness with Shepard's and share her memories, a practice asari reserve for their closest friends and their bondmates. If Liara is a squadmate during the final assault, she will be severely injured by Harbinger. As Liara is assisted onto the Normandy, she pleads to stay with Shepard. Knowing this is their last intimate moment, Shepard assures her that that no matter what happens, she means everything to them. She then tells Shepard that she is theirs. If Shepard chooses to activate the Crucible, Liara will be seen placing Shepard's name on the memorial wall, or, if the Reapers were destroyed and Shepard sufficiently rallied the galaxy, she will refrain from placing the name with a smile, and the Normandy is seen flying off. If organic and non-organic life was synthesized, after Liara places Shepard's name on the Memorial Wall, she and EDI will comfort each other over Shepard's death with a hug. Trivia *It is not hard to get Liara's companion achievement but you should avoid completing assignments on the Citadel before finding and making her a permanent companion. *If Liara is not rescued until the very last mission pre-Ilos, her dialogue on Therum changes. When Shepard finds her, a somewhat comical scene unfolds with Liara thinking that Shepard and the squad are hallucinations. *When Shepard first sees Liara in Mass Effect 2, she is talking with a client and says to him: "Have you faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have." In Mass Effect, the exact same line was uttered by Liara's mother, Matriarch Benezia, when encountered on Noveria. * BioWare revealed at the 2009 GDC that originally Liara T'Soni was supposed to be discovered on the mining planet Caleston in addition to several side quests, in a section of the game comparable to the size of Feros. Due to scheduling and coding issues, Caleston saw severe content cuts during the development of Mass Effect before being eventually changed to Therum. Originally there was a human mining station that served as a hub; much of the architecture for this station was later repurposed as the final fight location in Bring Down the Sky. *As with all squad members, Liara has unique dialogue that can be heard at various locations, during missions or assignments, or if a specific squad member is in the selected team. de:Liara T'Soni ru:Лиара Т'Сони Category:Recurring Characters Category:Illium